Each day, in complete disregard of county health ordinances, condominium rules, or park regulations, dog owners fail to pick up fecal matter deposited by their pets. Because of the unpleasantness and potential health risk of retrieving such matter there is a natural aversion to this odious chore and as a result, there have been innumerable devices invented to help minimize this problem.
The most popular and most portable retrieval device is the simple plastic bag such as those found in most pet related stores or the plastic grocery bag, both of which require the user to stoop and physically touch the droppings while the hand is protected by the integrity of the thin plastic. The primary problem with this method is that a second bag must be used to hold the contained drooping until a proper container can be found; not to mention the development of a threshold for the task.
The scoop and handle design, such as the “S.A.S.I. Scoop” has the convenience of using plastic grocery bags, but does not work well in taller grasses or plant beds. If the waste is not firm, removing the bag can be a very messy proposition.
Those devices using separated fingers operated by a squeeze handle, including the “Poop Hound” are often difficult to use with one hand and have the disadvantage of having the moving set of fingers come in direct contact with the fecal matter.
The rake and scoop products, such as the “FlexRake Scoop”, while effective and easy to use, come in direct contact with the fecal matter and require the additional step of bagging the waste before depositing it in the trash.